


Home

by LoveFiercely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Malec, alec loves magnus bane, based somewhere after 3x07, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFiercely/pseuds/LoveFiercely
Summary: Alec has had a bad day. He wants to see Magnus more than anything. The realisation hits him, that maybe, Magnus Bane is his home. Would it be okay for Alec to ask Magnus if he could move in again? Or, will Magnus reject the offer a second time?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote today. A cute fluffy malec moment because of all the angst we're getting. I haven't written a fanfic in a VERY long time and I've never written on for Malec. So, please be kind. I hope you enjoy.

It was late. Alec didn’t know how late but his body was aching and heavy. His head was pounding. The Institute had driven him crazy. The numerous demon attacks in New York, everyone asking him questions and demanding something from him. It was constant. All the time. He was so tired of it. However, it was his responsibility as the Head of the Institute to deal with every request and every tantrum. He knew it was his choice but was it so bad to want a quiet day? No demons. No fighting. No whining shadowhunters.  
A day of training and planning on how he could get the downworld and shadowhunters to communicate effectively would have been more productive. He would have been able to go Magnus’ and spend the rest of the evening with him. All he wanted was to be with Magnus. He couldn’t get him out of his head, even with all the chaos surrounding them. Magnus was in his head. Magnus always was after they argued or had a disagreement. The fear that one word, one fight would push Magnus too far and he would walk away was crippling. Alec run a hand through his hair. He couldn’t imagine living without the warlock. The shadowhunter felt a different ache in his chest now; he missed Magnus.  
Alec glanced at the Institute’s large clock and it was almost eleven pm. It would be pointless to head over to Magnus’ now. It was late and easier to get some sleep here in the institute, in his room. He would be awake again in a few hours dealing with a new crisis. He would be reliving his day all over again. He knew that. He did. And, he was exhausted.  
The hallway to his bedroom was dimly lit. No one else seemed to be awake. He couldn’t hear the chattering or the whispers of those who disapproved of his authority. It was silent. A small yawn escaped Alec’s mouth. He knew it would be easier to walk down the hallway, open his bedroom door and simply flop onto the bed, losing himself to dreams.  
Yet, he knew what he would be walking into; an empty bed. A bed without Magnus. His bed no longer felt warm because the warlock wasn’t it. It felt cold. Lifeless. It reminded Alec of who he was before Magnus; alone and afraid. He didn’t want to go back to his bed. He was stressed, his body tense, and I needed his boyfriend. He needed Magnus. His gentle smile, his flirtatious eyes, the comfort of his arms around him.  
It wasn’t practical but Alec honestly couldn’t care less. He grabbed his jacket, from where he had tossed it over the silver railing earlier, and quickly put it on. His feet speeding up as they realised where they going, who they were going to see. It was like his entire body longed for Magnus every time they were apart. Alec completely belonged to Magnus Bane. The notion was terrifying but also intensely exhilarating. Alec never wanted to lose the feeling.  
The night air was refreshing against his skin. The lights of New York City were blinding, flashing onto the streets around him. He could be at Magnus’ in ten minutes, five if he ran. He knew the route. The turns and the twists, the sounds of the passing neighbourhoods, were etched into his brain. Alec could be blindfolded, hands tied, and he would still be able to find his way to the warlock’s lair. It was home.  
Home.  
Alec broke into a steady jog, the need to get to Magnus’ was becoming unbearable. Magnus had said it was too soon. They had only be dating two months. Too soon. Except, it didn’t feel too soon, it felt right. They had been through so much together; falling in love, Alec telling the shadow world that he loved Magnus at his own wedding, going on dates, fighting together, arguing. It wasn’t too soon. Plus, Alec thought, he always spent the night at Magnus’. Moving in would just mean his stuff was there too.  
Could he do it again? Could he suggest it again and risk the rejection again? It had felt like a knife had pierced his stomach when Magnus had denied him last time. He had been so sure he would say yes. He had been sure…  
Alec ran up the stairs and skidded to a halt at Magnus’ door. He knocked it, his knuckles beating against the black. Magnus opened the door straight away as if he had been waiting for Alec behind it. His face was entirely make up free but still it was glowing. Magnus wasn’t wearing a shirt only pale blue silk pyjama bottoms. Alec couldn’t believe how stunning Magnus looked before him. Beautiful.  
“Alexander.” Magnus smiled, holding the door open.  
“You look-”  
“A mess? I know. I wasn’t expecting you, darling. I would have made more of an effort.” Magnus flicked his hand, gesturing towards his attire.  
“I was going to say that you look beautiful.” Alec whispered, stepping into the apartment. “Breath-taking, actually.”  
Magnus looked startled by the other’s words. A massive smile forming onto his face, dark eyes sparkling with love. And, just like that, Alec knew. He let out a breath that he felt he had been holding in forever. His body relaxed. He knew what he wanted.  
“Look, I know you said it’s too soon to move in together. Maybe, it is-”  
“Alexander, I…” Magnus cut in.  
“Please, let me finish.” Alec asked, hazel eyes glistening with an earnest and determination. “I know that it’s probably too soon or whatever. I know. I do but who cares? I love you, Magnus Bane. My High Warlock of Brooklyn. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I’ve had the worst day and it’s late and I should have slept at the Institute. But, I can’t because you’re not there. I need to be where ever you are.”  
Alec swallowed, taking a step closer to Magnus.  
“You’re my home, Magnus. I don’t want to just come over anymore. I want come home…to you.”  
Alec stopped talking and looked over at Magnus, his dark eyes were shimmering. He looked as if he was crying. Alec reached out to touch him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Magnus. By the angel, he shouldn’t have said anything. Why did he have to open his mouth?  
“Magnus.” Alec’s voice was barely whisper as he held out his hand to cradle the warlock’s cheek. Magnus took a step back and raised a finger between them.  
The warlock turned away from his lover. Alec could see Magnus moving his hands in circles, blue sparks swirling and colliding together. Alec raised his eyebrows confused. What was Magnus doing? Probably conducting a spell to throw Alec out of his home. Why did he say anything?  
There was a loud bang, a collection of items and belongings crashing onto the apartment floor. There were piles of clothes, books, pictures and, Alec noticed, his crossbow. Alec turned to look at Magnus completely bewildered.  
Magnus was smiling through tears and placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing the skin.  
“No one has ever been so persistent, Alexander.” Magnus stood on his tip toes, placed his forehead against Alec’s until there was no space left between them. “Move in with me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. It may surprise you but I’ve never lived with anyone before or really had a home. Buildings have been a place of residence. You. You’re everything. Always surprising me. I feel safe with you, Alexander. I feel at home for the first time in centuries. So, move in. Stay with me.”  
Alec nodded, smiling. He wanted to speak but he didn’t know what to say. His voice seemed lost for words, taken back by the declaration made by Magnus. Instead, he placed his lips against the love of his life and kissed him.  
He had such a bad day.  
And, now he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please comment if you did.  
> Follow me on Twitter @FiercelyMalec


End file.
